


听说你是直男06

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 1





	听说你是直男06

6.Your Ugliness

有时候我们总觉得，把愿望许的卑微一点，它就能实现，但事实上是总有一个更糟糕的境地叫做一无所有。

预报的一场大雨，夜里始终没下来，空气又潮又闷。彭磊从傍晚的时候就开始发低烧，这会儿被小沁看着不让吹空调电扇，吃了药躺在床上一身一身的出汗，身子底下凉席都是黏的。彭磊蔫蔫儿的说你别跟我在这儿受罪了，去隔壁踏踏实实的睡。小沁应了一声，夜里放心不下来看了他几趟，彭磊睡的很不安稳，他梦见上初中那会儿，也是这样一个雷雨天，庞宽挨了班里同学欺负，书包校服全给他扔操场上去了，晚自习别人在教室里写卷子，他一个人冒着大雨满操场的捡书捡本。彭磊当时在隔壁班，听说以后课都不上了立马下楼去找他，冲庞宽喊都淋湿了咱不要了，你跟我回家。小孩儿犯着倔，咬牙不吭声只顾背对着彭磊往前走，彭磊急得上来扯他，被他连人带伞一遍遍的往外推。这时候，天空闪过一道惊雷，就炸响在他们耳朵边儿上，庞宽站在雨里，小身子抖了一下，终于放声大哭。彭磊把伞扔开，过去一把将庞宽紧紧抱住。

此时已经是凌晨四五点，夏季本来天亮的早，今晨却因乌云密布的缘故，窗子里透不进一丝光亮，只有雷声轰隆隆的滚过天边。小沁心疼的看着彭磊在睡梦中难受的皱起眉头，把手搭在彭磊手上去安抚，却马上被他紧紧攥住。她听到彭磊说，庞宽别怕，有我呢。

雨终于落了下来，倾盆大雨冲刷、浇透了一切。彭磊在雨中踏踏实实的睡了过去，今天本来是有排练的，昨晚他就嘱咐小沁跟乐队几个人打过电话，说他病得厉害排练取消。此时天色还早，但吴沁岑不打算睡了。她冲了个澡就坐在镜子前面仔仔细细的化起了妆。都说女人最有兴致打扮的场合不是见情人而是见情敌。她不紧不慢的试了三支不同色号的口红，又仔细的画好了眼线，挑了一副彭磊送他的耳环戴上，才撑着伞出了门。小沁走的很慢，马路上积聚着滔滔雨水，成排的树在风中剧烈摇摆，断枝残叶漂浮水中。她走路的姿态很勾人，各个关节的扭摆十分富有韵律，起伏飘飞的裙摆似在有意撩拨。几只湿透羽毛的麻雀坠落般从雨中斜飞而过，落在路边的树上。

吴沁岑打开排练室的门，阵阵凉风混着雨腥味从敞开的窗口吹进来，屋里只有庞宽一个人在练着琴，他想问小沁怎么自己过来的，话到嘴边又咽了回去，最终垂着手不尴不尬的说了句，“你来了。”

她漫不经心地理了两把被风吹乱的头发，要笑不笑的对着庞宽，“你也别装了，这儿就我们俩。”小沁把沾上泥的高跟鞋脱下来扔在一旁，连衣裙下伸出两条笔直的小腿，光着脚踩在排练室的地上，“彭磊让我跟你们说今儿不排练了，但我只给尚笑和刘葆打了电话。”

庞宽看着她，他被人发难，却第一次在吴沁岑面前感到轻松自在。把厌恶赤裸裸的摆到台面上，好过两个人一起带着面具粉饰太平。“你要跟我谈什么，谈吧。”

“你这样儿我倒是没那么讨厌你了。”吴沁岑看着庞宽冷下来的脸色笑了一下，“我可怜你。”

“大雨天的你不是专程跑过来跟我斗嘴的吧。”

“我直说了吧，”她给自己点上根烟，“你打彭磊什么主意我一清二楚，我不好跟人分食儿吃，你听明白了就自己滚远点儿吧，让我动手了到时候大家可就都不太好看。”

庞宽不知道她是虚张声势，还是彭磊给了她那么多的底气，但无所谓了，为了排练他顶着雨起个大早，这会儿只想回家让妈妈给他做碗热面条儿吃。庞宽说，“就这些？那随你吧。”说完就自顾自的想往外走。

吴沁岑拦住了他，庞宽有点儿想笑的发现，即使是光脚，这姑娘也没比他矮多少。“我说话难听了点儿，小宽哥哥，这是生气了？”她柔柔的靠过来，双手搂住庞宽的腰，“真细啊，彭磊就喜欢腿长腰细屁股翘的。”

庞宽终于被激出了火儿，他皱着眉头给小沁手挥开，没心思再跟这疯丫头纠缠，下一秒却冷不防的被她推倒在沙发上。“有病吧你。”庞宽骂她。

吴沁岑也不恼，反倒女流氓似的坐上庞宽大腿，“眼睛红红的还挺可爱，我看你比女孩儿都会勾人。”她手指挑起庞宽的小尖下巴，“诶你说，彭磊知不知道你想被他操？”

天空一道迅雷闪过，屋子被照亮了一瞬，又立刻暗了下来，室内昏沉的如同日暮。

“没人陪你发疯。”庞宽终于忍无可忍的一把将她推开，小沁跌在沙发上又使劲儿将庞宽拽了回去，这次是庞宽在上面压着她了，他真急了，冲着小沁嚷嚷，“你别没完没了啊，我可不是什么好人。”

几乎就在同时，门开了，彭磊浑身湿透的站在门外，目不转睛的盯着他，脸色惨白。


End file.
